DESCRIPTION The purpose of this program is to trainee pre and postdoctoral students in environmental and occupational epidemiology. Program faculty are from the Departments of Epidemiology, Environmental Health, Biostatistics, and Occupational Health. Faculty serve as doctoral advisors and postdoctoral preceptors and each faculty member participates in didactic teaching relevant to the program. The first two years of the predoctoral program are devoted primarily to training in subject matter related to epidemiology. During the third year students participate in examinations focusing on the proposed doctoral research. Postdoctorals take coursework during the first year and spend the second year as a research fellow in occupational epidemiology.